


I Love You

by BananaAppleWaffle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaAppleWaffle/pseuds/BananaAppleWaffle
Summary: Riku finally saves Sora.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 16





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Afterthought Edit: KSSKDBDKSNDJSAOA 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SORA!!!

Finally, after all this time, he was able to save him.

He was able to save Sora. 

He caught his body as it was released from the crystal, his body was ice cold to the touch.

“Sora?” He tapped his check. “Come on, Sora.”

After a few more taps, those beautiful ocean blue eyes fluttered open.

“Sora!” He could feel the tears welling up. 

Sora’s own eyes lit up, brighter than he had ever seen them.

“I love you.”

If Riku was going to cry then it was going to be out of embarrassment. How could the boy he’d been pining, after all this time, be the first one to say ‘I love you’. “W-wha? Huh? I—?” He stammered dumbly before he paused and took a breath. “How, Sora?”

“While I was in that crystal…I was able to hear everything— feel everything…” He paused for a moment, fiddling with his fingers. “Riku… how long have you felt like this?”

He knew. 

Sora finally knew just how much he loved him, so… 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

“But it does! Come on, Riku! You gotta tell me!”

“Nah, I’ll leave you waiting, see how you feel.”

“Riku!”

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly can be better. I know it can. For now though, its aight.
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Shares are forever and always appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to support me, please follow my writing tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr:[ BananaAppleWriter ](https://bananaapplewriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
